The Beginning Of Time
by ScoobysDoo141
Summary: The Doctor finds a way to get Rose back, but when she has a surprise for him, what will he do? Suck at summaries. R&R! K !
1. Chapter 1

'The Beginning Of Time'

Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who, just a huge fan.

Summary- The Doctor finds a way to get Rose back, but when she has a surprise for him, what will he do?

_I look around. Nothing. I can hear his voice. "Hailey__!" __he calls. I open my mouth, no words come out._ I must have screamed in my sleep, because my mum, Rose, comes rushing over. "Are you okay, love?" she asks. She sounds scared. I wake up. My face is wet and red from crying."Did you have that dream again, Hails?" she asks. "Yes, mum." I reply, "I think he's comin'." I say. "Hailey, are you sure?" she asks. "yes, mum," I say.

Mysterious? If you like it, I'll continue. It's not usually going to be this short, I just wanted to test it out.


	2. Thinking Of You

Summary- The Doctor finds a way to get Rose back,

but when she has a surprise for him, what will he do?

Disclaimer- Don't own Doctor Who, just a fan!

AN: Sorry if this isn't the best, I'm tired and wanted to get this done before my

Vacation. I also got so many reviews, so thanks guys!

The Beginning Of Time 

Rose's POV:

I had said that I will never tell a story again, but this one needs to be told. It's a story that proves that emotions can hurt, but it also has another meaning. To know that, you must read on-

I stare blankly at the ceiling , my head is a million miles away. I imagine his magic time machine that brought meaning to my life, the beautiful melody that played when we landed. I imagine running out my door and into his arms. I think of his suit, his brown, messy hair. His smile. I believe that someday me and him will watch my little girl, Hailey Tyler, grow up. Then I think of how to explain to him about his daughter. My mind aches. I get up when I hear Hailey come home from school. "Mum! I'm home!" she calls to me. I run and hug her. She is stunned. I break away and look at her, my fourteen year-old daughter, in her jeans and boots. I lead her to our living room and sit us on the couch. "Hailey, my lovely beauty. You look like your fa-" I sigh, she knows about him, I've told her of our journeys, monsters and aliens and I managed to talk her out of a nose job by explaining about 'Cassandra'. I breath and speak, "Hailey Tyler, you need to know this about your father, he- he's different." Her eyes have drifted away, is she listening? I question. "Mum, you've told me about him, the Doctor, are you okay mum?" she asks. I stand there, terrified of giving her an answer. Suddenly, I can hear the melody of his blue phone box. I run outside and warn Hailey to stay inside. He stands there, staring at me. His eyes are smiling, mine are crying.

END OF CHAPTER 

LIKE IT? R&R!


	3. Girl meets boy meets daughter

Disclaimer: own nothing, Doctor Who is owned by BBC. I'm just a huge fan!

AN: Thanks for all the reviews and adding this story to your favorites! Love you all!

THE DOCTOR'S PONT OF VIEW:

I can't stop thinking of her, my Rose. Her dark, brown eyes stare at me as I hate myself for not telling her those three words. That's all it took. I wish my TARDIS would take me to her. I don't care if Jackie slapped me a million times if I begged to whisk Rose away. I miss her so much. She must be happy now. She has her dad and Mickey back. I keep thinking of her saying to me, "I made my choice a long time ago and I'm never gonna leave you." That tears me apart. I gave up on Martha and now work alone. I've saved people from the Daleks, again. I saw Jack, but soon we departed. After being with Rose for two years, I have a better understanding for creatures. I never like to seem them sad. I close my eyes whenever I see a beautiful blonde, but I can't stop thinking of Rose. Suddenly the TARDIS starts to move, she plays her song. "TARDIS!" I scream. Where is she taking me? I fall to the ground when we land. I walk out and look around. I stare at a small 1-story brick house. Outside is two memorial areas. Suddenly, a blonde beauty runs out. Rose! "Doctor!" she calls. She has pain in her eyes. I walk up to hug her. She won't budge. "Doctor, help me." She leads me to her house. I stare at a young girl, around high school, with straight, silky brown hair and Rose's brown eyes. She looked so much like me, but I saw some of Rose in her. "Doctor, this is Hailey, your daughter." Rose spoke, but I didn't hear. Hailey looked at me. I cover my face. I should have warned Rose. Alien kids are born just from close contact. "Rose, why?" I ask. "Why what?" she looks at me. I hide my tears. "Can you help her? Sh-she's mentally ill." I stare. "She keeps havin' nightmares, and, well, you're in them." She shutters. "Help her, Doctor, I need you."

END OF CHAPTER

LIKE? R&R!


	4. Bad Wolf

_I'm baaack! too busy watching the new episodes to work on my story, Doctor Who rocks!_

_disclaimer: dont own it. bbc owns it. not me. bbc._

**Hailey''s P.O.V.**

**HIS EYES. HIS HAIR. OH MY GOD. HE IS MY DAD. MY DOCTOR...**

"Hailey I-" they both begin to speak. I hold back my tears and step up to him. They fall. my face begins to wrinkle. I wipe my face. "Just like you." he says to my mum. Rose takes his hand and they just stare as I cry. I feel so alone, so watched. He's been here all this time. Dad. My head aches. I can hear the screams. My ears hurt. What is it? _Dalek. Tardis. Gallifrey. _I can't breathe. I try to open my eyes, still darkness. I feel a thud. Mum screams. Doctor tries to catch me. Both are to late. I sweat. I see numbers. I can see death. So much death. Pain. They will rein. He will return. He is coming...

**OOO! mysterious. hope ya like! Reply!**


End file.
